Wedding To Remember
by A-Liars-Choice
Summary: This is my first fan-fic One-shot about Edward and Bellas' wedding, transformation and honey moon.


Disclaimer: I do not own twilight I wish I did but I don't ...sadly Anyway it is owned by the talented Stephenie Meyer.

This is my first fan-fiction so either be gentle or don't depending on what you are writing.

Warning there is curse words in it so be careful.

B.P.O.V Today is like every other day except for one little thing...I'm getting married!The nerves in my system are going crazy for three reasons the excitement,joy and obviously the pure love for my dearest Edward.

The only things that I will miss is the sun,Renee,Charlie and of course my best friend Jacob but then again in a couple of years I will be able to see them...hopefully.But lets forget about that cause I love Edward my one and only true love and if I need comfort I shall always go to him or Alice and I cant forget Emmett although he might make fun of what ever I tell him a/n:I hope you know what I mean by comfort when I said Edward wink wink .

I gently grabbed onto Charlie's left arm and walked into the view of the pews like I was waltzing into a ballroom with Edward at my side, like at the year 12 ball but this time is wasn't Edward it was Charlie that was leading me in. I saw the look on Edwards face as I walked out of the woods to where our wedding is being heldthe meadow. With the beautiful sun exposed meadow set out for a wedding to die for,I felt that something was not right until it hit me, my beloved groom wasn't at the top of the walkway were he should be he was sitting in one of the back pews with some of our friends from High School as well as my best friend Jacob Yay but it is probably hell for him to be in a room half filled with vampires.I only just realised what he was doing he was taking over Charlie's part, but why.Why would he need to walk me down the aisle when I was meant to be meeting him there any second...

E.P.O.V Wow I am getting married right this second to my one true soul mate amazingly I thought that this would of come ages ago but it didn't and I am glad I didn't marry that bitch Ducatta eighty years agoinstead I ran away from hershe scared me a little bit,that would of been a night-mare.Unlike this, this is a dream come true to have my wedding in the place where we fell in love not so long ago.

Here she comes in a beautiful white strapless skin tight dress with a white small lady-like top-hat with a black veil coming over the top of the hat.A two metre tail elegantly trailing from the back of her white as snow dress. Her hair was done in curls which were dangling elegantly from the top of her head to her lower back making it blend with the tail.And her shoes were like the glass shoes in Cinderella.All thanks to Alice our wedding had been a complete success, so far anyway.

Jacob.P.O.V Great my best friend is getting married to a leach and soon she will become one too..that's not good;for me anyway.I am also bummed cause I have to spend my precious time smelling those horrible bloodsuckers and watching my crush/best friend and her fiance make-out.The priestEmmett announced the part I dreaded most; you may now kiss the bride, I turned my head down so I was watching the floor.After I heard everyone applause the "happily" married couple I turned away and made my silent escape for the woods hoping that Bella wouldn't notice that I left early. I managed to escape without anyone seeing seemings' how I moved faster than the speed of light making it so that I was fast enough for the leaches not to have seen me move from my seat.

I rested at my car while waiting for everyone to come back from the ceremony so they could go to the reception at the Mahile Tannins Reserve where everyone that had come form overseas or out-of-state would be staying the night. I couldn't decide wether to skip the reception or go there wondering how much pain that leach would put me through if he saw me there. Of course he might tease me secretly that he got the girl but I would really like to see Bella again and tell her that I don't want her to be changed and also wondering if there is any information that she could tell me of the change. .

E.P.O.V.  
Finally Jacob has come to his sensesliterallyand left. I wonder what Carlisle, Esme,Alice and Charlie have planned for our honeymoon I hope Alice has bought Bella one of those sexy outfits which she keeps eyeing when she goes shopping,oh well only time will tell.I hope they have planned all of this in Paris cause that would be perfect especially in one of those expensive honeymoon suites. But Bella won't go on any kind of honeymoon until she is changed and I can't change her until I am definitely sure that I am ready to change.  
"You may now kiss the bride"said Emmett we both leaned in and we met each other at the half-way mark and shared the most passionate kiss we have had so far.But hopefully there will be more passionate kisses or more... a/n:let your imaginations run wild...

E.P.O.V While Bella was asleep me and Carlisle got everything ready for her change. She had said goodbye after our wedding had finished so no need to do that again, Alice had also brought new clothes for Bella for after she has change cause her size would have gone down a couple. Carlisle stole some calming medicine from the Hospital so we would be able to give some to Bella if the pain got too bad. I heard some rustling over my left shoulder and instantly Bella was awake and what was going to happen.

"Morning, sleeping-head. How did you sleep?" I asked while my back was turned to her.

"Morning to you too. Yeah it was alright but it was too soft I needed my big strong rock hard man with me." She said openly.

"Me and Carlisle got everything ready while you were asleep. So are you ready for an eternity of being damned?" I asked.

"Yes I am and don't say it like that your life isn't damned." She announced

I layed her down on her back on our bed and waited for Carlisle to arrive.

"I love you with all my heart. You are my life." I stated to her with all my heart.

"As do I. I am so happy I found you." She declared with her love smoldering eyes looking me in the eye.

After about three minutes of mindless thinking and talking Carlisle stepped into the room.

"Are you sure you want this Bella?" Carlisle and I asked in unison.

"Yes I'm sure boys." She giggled

"Okay Edward I would like you to bite,"Carlisle cringed at that point" her ankles, wrists and her neck to quicken the pace. Bella all you have to do is lay there for 3 days. " Carlisle mumbled as he got the calming medicine ready in case its needed.

Bella mumbled that she was ready for me to do the first bite. I leant down slowly over her neck, I parted my lips and set me teeth on her neck. I put pressure onto her neck and then bit down causing her to make a blood curling scream.

I waited for the venom to sink in and then quickly pulled my teeth out of her neck and moved to her left wrist. This pattern continued until I had bitten her neck, both her wrists and both her ankles.

E.P.O.V I had sat next to Bellas' side the whole three days it took for her change I could tell it was successful because her scent was almost completely different. Three minutes before now Alice had rushed in and said she should be awake in five minutes so there is only two minutes left.

We only had to give her the medicine twice in the second day. Her screaming had stopped at 12:00 am this morning so I was grateful for that.

A big inhale cause me to come out of my chain of thought.

"Edward...?" Bella asked

"Yes Bella it's me. How are you feeling? Are you okay? Are you hungry?" I combusted with my many questions, which looks like it overwhelmed her.

"Yes I am fine can I go hunt?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Of course oh and by the way your power is you can make objects appear, you can teleport and you can become invisible and you will have amazing strength and tracking skills."I told her

"Thanks for ruining it." she said bluntly  
B.P.O.V We were settling into our honeymoon suite when I found a present in my already unpacked bag which Alice put together for me. What I found in there is definitely from Rose and Alice. A midnight blue baby doll with sky blue silk stripes that goes along a see-through material about an inch wide that goes diagonally across the torso. The neck-line is a low-cut V setting that shows a good amount of cleavage but not too much;even though it would show ALOT more later, along the neck-line there was three dimontes on each side. The panties were the same midnight blue but over the panties there was also the same see-through material that was on the bra but made into about a two inch skirt. I also found a black pair of stilettos that I assume goes with the baby doll.

I hid the baby doll under my silk Japanese robe; that the shopping freaks also bought for me, and headed to the bathroom. I quickly change and then put the robe back on my back. I walked out and found that Edward had started ordering my dinner from room service, I walked as quietly as I could into the bedroom and then laid across the big king-sized bed and waited. I waited only about two minutes before Edward came into the room.

"Hello wifey, you almost ready for bed?" asked Edward

"Yeah, almost but could you please help me take off my robe first before I eat my dinner?" I asked ever so innocently.

"I don't know what you are up to but if I must, I must." said Edward.

He slowly walked over to me and put his cold hands on my shoulder, he tugged at the silky substance and when it was almost all the way off I heard a small whimper mixed with a gasp. The exact response I was looking for YAY.

"Bella what are you wearing?!"asked a shocked Edward.

"Um...a midnight blue baby doll.Is there a problem, I thought you would of liked this. It wasn't even my choice to wear this,"I sobbed while he was looking like he just saw a ghost" Oh and there is also a pair of shoes in my bag" I quietly sobbed.

"Shhh.. No Bella you got my reaction wrong , I wasn't expecting you to be wearing this. Plus you are looking really really sexy, do we have any spare time cause I need to talk to you. But we wont be doing much talking ." He said as he threw me over his shoulder and carried me over to the bed.

"Edward.."I giggled as he started to suck on my neck and quickly move down to my stomach.

I started to unbutton his shirt and waited until he stopped sucking my stomach to take off the rest of his shirt.

"Do you no how that feels its pure ecstasy.." I growled playfully.

He stopped sucking my stomach and started to take off my baby doll bra.

"OH MY GOODNESS... Bella do you know how truly beautiful you are?" he questioned in a husky voice. After he took off my panties I painfully slowly took off his flannel pyjama pants and boxers.

He positioned us in a comfortable position and then slowly thrusted himself into me while also rubbing at my clitoris.

"Ahhhh..." I screamed as he went all the way into me.

"Do you want me to stop,"he asked nervously"cause I can if you want me to?"

"No it just hurts at the start I'll get used to it,"I said confidently"go on."

He started to thrust deeper and harder until we were at pure ecstasy.

During our little ... no ... long moment a lot of moans, grunts, giggles and whimpers were passed around the room about every 2-5 minutes.

That's my one-shot its also my first fan-fiction please R&R because I want to know if I am good at writing I usually am but still.

WOW I am really surprised I got this finished I have been writing this for months but I have never actually tried to finish it .. but now I guess I have YAY... 


End file.
